


Nightmare

by R3DM00N



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3DM00N/pseuds/R3DM00N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is after Sherlock meets with John and he already forgave Sherlock for not telling him he was alive all these two years he was away.<br/>And now,something seems wrong. </p><p> But what could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hey there everyone.it's been a long time hasn't it?  
> I'm not gonna tell much but i hope you guys like this. x3

Again John woke up almost screaming and sweating all over the bed.

"John?"Mary asked still a little sleepy"What's wrong?"

"I- It's nothing."he answered hesitant."Just a bad dream."

"You ok?"she asked stroking John's arm.

"Yeah.You can come back to sleep now." he answered holding her hand.

"Ok then."she mumbled while she laid her had on the pillow.

John took a deep breath and set on the bad.He put his slippers on walking towards the bathroom,washed his face and looked at the mirror toking deep breaths.He looked down trying to remember what was the dream about. It was very difficult but he knew it wasn't a good one.  
Since Sherlock came back he had those dreams very constantly.It was still one month before his wedding with Mary,but even so these bad dreams didn't stop to disturb him.  
He just remembered parts of the dream.

Sherlock,blood,sedatives,threats,Himself and Mary in danger.

He went to the kitchen felling his fatigue coming back while he yawned.John pressed his finger on his eyes when he opened the refrigerator,took the milk out and put on a cup. He drank it while looking outside his window. It wasn't Baker Street outside anymore,it was a very different scenery but it calmed him down.  
He put his cup on the sink with a bit of water in it and laid down on his bed again closing his eyes. Even though that uneasy felling that he had when he woke up after the nightmare hadn't disappeared yet he said to himself it was just a dream.

Or was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there again. This is just a short story that it appeared on my had a feel days ago. It is more something that i'm felling right now about the series.  
> Something really bad and terrible it's gonna happen and i know it.
> 
> Just that.Sorry for this. :P  
> See you guys on the next fic. ^^


End file.
